


Two Knights On A Quest

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anything For Love, Buddies, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Going Above And Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheletto proves to be a true friend when Cesare must make a daunting quest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Knights On A Quest

_**“And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back** _   
_**I would do anything for love”** _

_Written by Jim Steinman, sung by Meatloaf_

**_“When a man loves a woman, down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery”_ **

_Written by Calvin Lewis & Andrew Wright, sung by Percy Sledge_

**_“Man! I feel like a woman!”_ **

_Written by Shania Twain & Robert John Lange, sung by Shania Twain_

“Mick. It’s me. I need you to come somewhere with me. Right now. I know it’s short notice, but it’s kind of an emergency. Yeah, I’ll pick you up. Hey, thanks, Bro.”

 

“So what is this big emergency, Chez? Who’s dying?”

“Nobody. Lucrezia feels sick. I promised I’d pick her up something from the drugstore.”

“What? Something big and heavy that you need my help to carry?”

“No. Nothing like that.”

“Oh. Cough medicine? Aspirin? Pepto? Green Death?”

“No, man. Something else.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“So, okay, Chez. What aisle are we looking for?”

“Over here.”

“ _Feminine Hygiene!_  What the fuck?”

“Lucrezia got her…you know. And she ran out of…you know.”

“So she makes _you_ go and get them for her?”

“She feels lousy. All crampy and shit. Otherwise she would have gotten them herself.”

“Christ, are you whipped! Buying…you know…for your woman!”

“Shut up. I feel stupid enough without you on my case.”

“Well, what kind does she want?”

“I dunno. I was hoping you would know.”

“How the fuck would I know?”

“I was hoping.”

“Chez, I am as clueless as you are.”

“Well, maybe we could ask someone.”

“Who?”

“That woman over there.”

“Sure, Chez. We’re going to walk up to a perfect stranger and ask her about…you know.”

“Oh, God. This is worse than the first time I bought condoms.”

“At least that was normal. It’s not natural for a man to be buying…you know.”

“Well, how about we ask the druggist?”

“He’s a man. What would he know?”

“He’s probably married. He might know.”

“Okay. So ask him.”

“Can’t you?”

“Lucrezia is your woman, not mine. You do it.”

“Then come with me.”

“That will look even worse. A pair of guys asking about…you know.”

“I don’t care. I’m too embarrassed to do this alone.”

“Then why did you agree to do it in the first place?”

“She was all teary and crampy.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What else?”

“She…um…she promised me something.”

“What?”

“Starts with a ‘B.’”

“I might have known. Do I get one too, since I went along with you?”

“Hey, man…!”

“Just kidding.  So go on over and ask the druggist.”

“Aw, fuck, Mick. This is so humiliating.”

“Be brave, Chez. Think of the reward that awaits you.”

 

“Lucrezia, honey, I’m home. Here’s your…you know.”

“Cesare, they’re the wrong kind!”

“What? Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know? This is what the druggist...”

 

“Mick. Hey, Bro. Listen, I kinda need your help again…”

**Author's Note:**

> With grateful appreciation to the songwriters and singers noted


End file.
